Port Phasmatys
Port Phasmatys is a small coastal town located to the far east of the swamp region of Morytania, to the very far northeast of the RuneScape realm of Gielinor, and east of Canifis. The town is populated by ghost characters, and a ghostspeak amulet is needed to talk to the majority of the inhabitants. The town features heavily in the Ghosts Ahoy quest, and you need to at least start this quest in order to gain access to the town. Entry to the town requires either completion of Ghosts Ahoy or having begun Ghosts Ahoy and two ecto-tokens. The town is especially notable for the Ectofuntus directly north of its gates, and its furnace, which is the second-closest furnace to a bank in all of RuneScape. Getting there and away One of the rewards from Ghosts Ahoy is the Ectophial, which is a simple, one-click teleport that teleports you right by the Ectofuntus. The Ectophial is often used as a "quick escape" teleport from the Wilderness and other dangerous situations. For those who haven't completed Ghosts Ahoy, walking east from Canifis is one option; using the fairy ring code to teleport into the Haunted Woods just west of Port Phasmatys is another. To the west lies Canifis, and there are also ships from Port Phasmatys to Braindeath Island and Mos Le'Harmless. Additionally, one may travel via charter ship to the Port Phasmatys docks for a fee dependent upon starting location. One must have completed Priest in Peril in order to travel via charter ship to Port Phasmatys. Notable features Ectofuntus After starting the Ghosts Ahoy quest, you can worship the Ectofuntus to receive 4 times Prayer experience for every bone. It's a bit of effort, walking up and down with buckets and pots, but well worth it for this skill as it is very hard to train. This is even more worthwhile when using expensive dragon bones, famed for giving high amounts of Prayer experience, or better. Completing the quest will help immensely as you can use the Ectophial to teleport back and forth, and bank at the town if needed. *''Collect slime'' - take empty buckets and enter the trapdoor near the Ectofuntus, and travel down the stairs. There is an Agility shortcut here that will shorten the journey considerably. At the bottom of the stairs is a pool of slime, just use your empty buckets with them. *''Crush bones'' - take your bones and some empty pots and go up the stairs near the Ectofuntus. Use the bone grinder to grind the bones and collect the contents in the pots. *''Worship the Ectofuntus'' - you should now have buckets of slime and pots of bonemeal in your inventory. Just click on the Ectofuntus to worship it, and receive your Prayer experience. You will need to talk to the disciples when the Ectofuntus is full to receive some ecto-tokens. You can then worship again. :Buckets of slime can be purchased from the traders located on various docks around Runescape. :Many players use amulets of glory or rings of dueling to teleport to a bank as it is faster than running to the bank in Port Phasmatys. A ghostspeak amulet will still be needed to talk to the disciples. Bank There is a bank in Port Phasmatys to the southeast, serviced by ghost bankers. Trying to use the bank without a ghostspeak amulet will always yield a message that, despite of the bankers' inability to talk to the player, they understand that the player wishes to use the bank after a "series of hand gestures." After the player dismisses the message, they can use the bank. This message does not appear if the player has the ghostspeak amulet equipped, so it is recommended that they equip it when using the bank so as to save a few seconds. Ecto-tokens Many of the ghosts require payment in ecto-tokens, which is the currency of the town, though the shop still uses coins. See the Ectofuntus guide above or the Ghosts Ahoy quest for a guide to obtaining ecto-tokens. Players will also need 20 ecto-tokens during Animal Magnetism. Furnace Phasmatys is the Second closest furnace to a bank in the game, making it extremely popular for players training Smithing. *Shilo Village is around the same distance, but trickier to use, because you have to pay to enter the furnace. Brewery There is a brewery in the basement of the inn in Port Phasmatys that is used in the Cooking, and is one of two breweries in the game, the other being in Keldagrim. You may buy ale yeast from the brewer there using ecto-tokens. Shop There is a shop in Port Phasmatys, notable because it sells far more buckets and pots than any other shop. This is especially useful to players that need to buy the supplies necessary for Ectofuntus. Cooking There is a range for Cooking, but it is very under-used, because it is a reasonable distance from the bank, and there are far better places to cook. Farming There is an allotment, flower and herb patch used in the Farming skill just to the west of the town. Lyra can look after your crops for you here. There is also a farming shop where you can buy the usual items for use in farming. Monsters *Feral Vampyres can be found to the west of the town. *Tortured souls outside the walls. *Bats can be found around the town. *Leeches can be found in the Haunted Woods west of the town. Inhabitants *Pirate Pete *Bill Teach *Robin Hood *Ak-Haranu *Necrovarus *Velorina *Gravingas *Metarialus *Droalak *Melina *Ghost disciple Quests *Ghosts Ahoy *Making History is involved with this town. *Animal Magnetism is involved with this town. *Rum Deal *Cabin Fever Music *The Other Side *Shipwrecked *Phasmatys Miscellaneous *If you drop your Ectophial it will smash. Speak to Velorina northeast of the city to replace it. *Port Phasmatys has the second nearest bank to a furnace in RuneScape. *The pots and buckets in the shop can be useful to pray at the Ectofuntus. *Ak-Haranu sells bolt racks, which can be useful for using Karil's crossbow from the Barrows. Category:Morytania Category:Cities *